$ B = \left[\begin{array}{rr}0 & -1 \\ 0 & 1\end{array}\right]$ What is the determinant of $ B$ ?
Solution: The determinant of a 2x2 matrix can be computed the following way: $ = $ In this specific case, $ = $ $ = 0 $